The invention relates to a laboratory device unit having a laboratory device for processing and/or analyzing substances, mixtures, or media and having a remote control for the parameters available or adjustable within the laboratory device and/or detectable measurements.
Such laboratory device units are known, for example, from DE 199 11 397 A1.
Within the scope of further developing available laboratory devices, they frequently comprise an extensive performance spectrum and are equipped with a multitude of various functions. This leads to the consequence that the remote controls provided for their operation are also designed increasingly more expensive in order to allow using the entire scope of functions of the laboratory device.
On the other hand, frequently there is a need for cost-effective laboratory devices, which meet only simple requirements.
In order to meet these demands, manufacturers have begun to offer series of laboratory devices, in which the different variants of the laboratory devices vary by different capacities or by a differently extensive performance spectrum, for example a differently sized adjustment and/or measurement range of a parameter when using the laboratory device.